1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to thigh and knee gear for protecting a wearer from the force of a blow while participating in karate or other martial arts activity and, more particularly, to gear with generally rectangular sections designed to protect a wearer from the force of blows to the thighs and with depending sections designed to protect a wearer from the force of blows to the fronts and sides of the knees.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While engaging in martial arts activities such as karate, whether practicing or participating in defensive tactics training, an exhibition, demonstration or the like, a practitioner uses his hands, fists, arms, feet or weapons to inflict blows upon another's head and body including the thigh and knee region. These blows may result in an injury to the receiver of the blow unless the force of the blow is lessened prior to physical contact. Such lessening may be achieved either by the receiver wearing protective gear or by the practitioner delivering less than full blows, i.e., pulling punches. During karate exhibitions, demonstrations, or the like, spectator appeal of the sport would be diminished if the delivery of the blows had to be restricted in order to avoid injury. Additionally, the benefits of practicing defensive tactics such as may be required by police and military personnel and the value of simulation training or the like would be minimized if repeated blows could not be fully delivered by the practitioner to a colleague, coach or another. As can be readily understood, protective gear is the preferred solution. Such gear should not only protect the wearer from injury, it should also allow the wearer to participate in limited martial arts activities while a prior injury is protected and continues to heal. Under certain circumstances, protective gear might also be utilized in martial arts competition, an activity where protective body gear is not normally utilized.
In an attempt to provide effective protection for the participants, particularly for the thigh and knee regions, a number of proposed protective devices have been designed and are available commercially. To achieve the primary objective of safety, any such device must afford superior protection to the wearer while not encumbering the wearer in any appreciable manner. Because of the strenuous activity by the wearer while using any such protective device, it must be light weight and cover only areas requiring protection so as to minimize any weight burden. It must also permit freedom of movement so that the user may effectively participate in the activity as intended.
Typical devices designed in an effort to achieve these objectives are described in the patent literature exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,264,916 to Goldsmith; 2,266,886 to McCoy; and 3,269,036 to Parker et al. Each of those prior devices provides some protection to the wearer but at the same time causes some unncessary inconvenience. Some of these prior devices combine protective foam with heavy, rigid material thus causing an added weight burden to the user without an equivalent benefit. Others cover more of the wearer's thigh and knee than necessary which increases cost and body heating. Yet others unnecessarily limit the wearer's freedom of movement.
As illustrated by the large number of prior devices, continuing efforts are being made in an attempt to solve the problem of designing protective, light weight, unencumbering, economical thigh and knee gear. None of the known devices, however, discloses or suggests the present inventive device as disclosed herein. The present invention achieves its purposes, objectives and advantages over the prior approaches through a new, useful and unobvious device, at a reasonable cost, and through the utilization of only readily available materials.
These purposes, objectives and advantages should be construed as merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the present invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or by modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other purposes, objects and advantages as well as a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and detailed description describing the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention as defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.